


Thunderlove

by Nakkimakkara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, I suck at tagging, M/M, Sibling Incest, some gorey parts too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakkimakkara/pseuds/Nakkimakkara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a song Thunderlove by Ohbijou <br/>then the ficc grew wings and now its long as balls</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. knife

Sans woke up at his job post. Looking around quietly everything he could see was snow, again. Another reset.   
After so many resets Sans had lost all his motivation to even try stopping the kid. They would come, they would slay and they would reset the time again.   
The thought of having to watch them kill Papyrus again was unsettling. Sans had tried to save Papyrus multiple times but no matter what he did the kid would always win.   
Why did Frisk want them to suffer like this, they used to be friends with everyone.

Thinking about it wouldn't help. Doing anything wouldn't help either. Everything was like a game to the human, and not a nice puzzle or kiddie jumble, this was a game where the kid wanted to try slaughtering everyone in every possible way. Everyone.

“Papyrus...” Sans sighed burrowing his face back to his arms looking for warmth that could have been left from sleeping.

“YES BROTHER?” Loud voice made Sans almost jump off his chair. “OH DID THE GREAT PAPYRUS STRATLE YOU? NYEHEHEE” 

“yeah you did bro, I didn't hear you coming..” 

“THAT'S BECAUSE YOU WERE SLEEPING AGAIN YOU LAZY BONES...” Papyrus crossed his arms. “ISN'T YOUR SIFT SUPPOSED TO END FOR THE DAY? AS I AM A GREAT BROTHER I THOUGHT YOU COULD USE SOME COMPANY ON YOUR WAY HOME TODAY!!”   
This was something new. Even after so many resets this was yet to happen. Maybe this time was different.

“sure bro”

“NYEHEHEE”

\--------------------------------

It was storming outside. Heavy rain of snow combined with strong wind made it impossible to go out.   
Sans watched the snow. Snow was pretty, it was pure white and it made everything sparkle, but at the same time snow was deadly.   
It was cold and you could get stuck under it, ice was slippery and you could fall cracking your skull. Just sometimes Sans wondered how it would feel to be buried under heavy layers of snow. 

“SANS THE HOT CHOCOLATE IS READY” Papyrus' voice came from the kitchen. Sans didn't move. “Here.”   
Papyrus had came to the living room as well, he handed the drink to Sans sitting down to the sofa next to his brother.

“thanks”   
Many monster knew that Papyrus wasn't a great chef but at least he didn't mess the hot chocolate up.   
There was one of Mettatons shows on the tv but neither of them really watched it, they just sat on the sofa next to each other TV filling the silence. Papyrus hadn't touched his drink yet. 

“H-HEY BROTHER....” Papyrus gazed into the cocoa in his hands, his voice was shaky.

“yeah Pap” There was a something wrong with this situation. Papyrus' face looked different, Sans couldn't quite get what Papyrus was feeling right now.

“....I HAD THIS DREAM LAST NIGHT..IN IT YOU.....” 'Shit. had Papyrus dreamed about... So was that face for disgust.' Many things flooded Sans' head before Papyrus continued: “YOU DIED. A HUMAN KILLED YOU.”   
Something fell out of Papyrus' eye socket. Light orange liquid.

“I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING TO SAVE YOU. I... IT WAS HORRIBLE SANS..” Seeing his always so positive little brother crying made Sans feel helpless.

“hey bro it's okay, I'm right here..” said Sans patting his brothers back gently. “I'm right here...”

“IS IT OKAY FO-FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS TO ASK FOR A HUG?” 

“sure thing, come here paps” Sans opened his arms wide for a hug. Usually hugging was something hard to do because of the height difference but now that they both were sitting on the couch there was no problems... 

“NYEH” 

Yet. 

Papyrus dived into the hug making Sans loose his balance falling to lay down on his back. This could have counted as cuddling more than hugging.

“h-hey bro that's a little..” As much as Sans liked this, there was the fact that Papyrus was much bigger than him even though he was the younger one.

“CAN WE STAY LIKE THIS FOR A MOMENT? Please..”

“you're crushing my b-bones bro..”

“A.....” yelped Papyrus as he sat up quickly “SORRY.. I DIDN'T THINK OF THAT”   
Orange glow on Papyrus' face darkened with every second. Embarrassed he couldn't make eye contact with his brother. 

“A-ANYWAY, I HAD SOME WORK TO DO TODAY SO I GUESS I'M OFF!” Jumping out of sofa surprised Sans a bit, he never got used to Papyrus' quick movements.

“the weather paps” Sans reminded.

“NOTHING CAN HOLD THE GREAT PAPYRUS BACK I'M SURE IF I OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW AND--”   
Opening the door wasn't clearly the best decision that night. As soon as the door opened a huge pile of snow gushed in scaring both skeletons and making Papyrus slam the door shut quickly. Snow started melting indoors slowly, making a mess on the entry way.

“OH MY GOD SANS...” 

“come back here” Sans chuckled opening his arms on the sofa.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“SANS I'M GOING TO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE! YOU SHOULD GET YOUR LAZY BONES OFF THE BED AND TO WORK TOO!”   
Papyrus' voice could be heard loud and clear from the downstairs. It was yet another snowy morning in Snowdin. The sun was peeking through the clouds making it hard to sleep in a room with no curtains. 

“yeah yeah bro” Sans mumbled to himself, knowing full well his brother would not hear his words. 

Today was the day when the human kid should show up. After so many resets Sans had given up hope.   
Or so he had thought, he still couldn't help thinking that maybe, just maybe this time they wouldn't slaughter everyone on their sight.   
Maybe this time was better.   
Sighing Sans sat up on the bed feeling his ribs under his shirt where the kid had slashed him last time.   
There was no mark of course, but sometimes he could still feel the lingering pain.   
'I wonder if paps feels it too..'   
Last night Papyrus had told him about his dream, it reminded Sans of the days when he had thought the resets were his dreams. It couldn't mean that Papyrus was learning to remember things from the previous timelines. 

Sans threw his coat on walking downstairs, Papyrus had already left but he had left a note beside the pet rock: 

“BE SURE TO COME FOR DINNER  
WE ARE HAVING AMAZING SPAGHETTI TONIGHT  
LOVE  
PAPYRUS

PS. PICK UP YOUR DIRTY SOCKS FROM THE LIVINGROOM” 

Reset after reset Sans found   
himself actually looking forwards for Papyrus' meals, but usually this was the one he had never got to eat.  
'For once kid, have mercy...' 

Saying bye to the pet rock, Sans got out of the house full of good memories. Good memories of times before Frisk. Good memories with his beloved little brother.   
It felt like it was ages ago that they had moved to Snowdin. That day Papyrus was so young and small that Sans was sure he didn't remember a thing. It was kinda hazy for him too for some reason.  
For once he actually wanted to take his time to walk to work, usually he just used his magic to teleport to a wanted location. After passing the library he arrived to Grilbys, many resets he spent all his time there, not wanting to face Papyrus feeling guilty for not being able to protect his little brother.   
He couldn't bear the fact that no one else remembered anything about the kid. Sometimes he'd got home dead drunk carried by his little brother. Those resets weren't the one he wanted to remember. The things he had done...   
He had many times tried to explain how the things were to Papyrus and everyone but it got too hard to do it reset after reset. Sans wanted his brother to have a good time while it lasted. 

“hey..... ain't that.....” there was a whisper. Even a nice town like Snowdin there were always monsters who stuck their noses where they didn't belong.

“look at him.....” whispering continues, Sans was sure he heard someone laugh too. 'words can't hurt me' Sans kept repeating inside his head, like a mantra that could actually protect you. 

“......gross.” it wasn't nothing new, after coming to the town years ago there were always been whispering about them. Or it could have been all in Sans head, he wasn't completely sure. No one really knew anything about them, or rather no one knew a thing about Sans, Papyrus didn't have hard time blending in with his outgoing personality.

“and have you seen his brother...........” 'that's enough'

“...annoying... “ 'stop' 

“........oh my, and loud, yes...” 'please make it stop'

 

“........do you think they....” 'enough, enough' 

Sans kept repeating the words inside his head. Why would they be so mean to Papyrus, it made no sense at all.   
Sans got out of the town fast, far from the whispers and prying eyes of other, into the woods where it was quiet and peaceful, for now at least.   
There was no strength left in his short bony legs, there was no strength left in his soul, not anymore. After a few more steps, his legs gave out. Falling on his hands and knees tears streaming down his face he laid out on the snow.

'nothing matters anymore, I don't care if the snow kills me before the kid, I'm so tired I just can't do this anymore....'

“Papyrus, I'm sorry..” 

a crack. Then another. Slowly but steady, there was someone approaching.   
It was still snowing so you couldn't see that well but Sans knew. It was the kid. And judging by that dragging sound, this time was not a good one either.   
Sans watched as the kid came closer, swaying, staining the pure new snow red with blood. This kid was pure evil.   
The kid was standing beside him now, looking him down to the ground with those horrifying monster eyes no human should have. Sans was terrified.   
This time the kid had dragged Toriels body all the way here. Or if you really watched close you could see it was not her whole body, just the upper half. This kid is sick and dirty down to their bones. 

“Hello uncle Sans~” The kid chirped letting Toris body slump down to the ground next to him, blood splashing all over Sans as well. “Ready to have bad time again?”

“SANS?” Sans sat up quickly eyeing his brother in total shock. “SANS ARE YOU OKAY ISN'T THAT BLO--....” before Papyrus got to finish his sentence his eyes moved to the human. His expression turned from worried to horrified. 

“that's not right.....” Papyrus' voice was small, his knees were shaky, you could hear his bones rattling. “HOW..... HOW IS IT POSSIBLE....”

“YOU.... WERE IN MY DREAM.” Sans had a hunch what was going to happen next. 

“It was no dream.” For a moment the human sounded almost sorry, but continued coldly; “I really enjoyed killing your brother in front of you~ Let's do that again~” The kid hugged Sans tight from behind almost chocking him, placing their knife against Sans' cheekbone.

“LEAVE SANS OUT OF THIS.” Papyrus leaped forward angry, causing the kid to back down a little. 

Papyrus was the first one to attack, summoning a rain of bones with his magic. This wasn't the way Sans had seen his brother fight ever, Papyrus was showing no mercy for this kid; much like he had been before giving up.   
Even still, the kid got no damage from Papyrus' attacks.   
No matter how many bones Papyrus summoned the kid always evaded, not even his special attack was able to land on the kid.  
Worn out Papyrus couldn't move anymore, forcing him to surrender before the scariest enemy possible.

“It's my turn now, isn't it? You might want to say good bye to your lazy brother who couldn't do anything this time either~!!” Sans felt horrible.   
This wasn't the first time he had seen this battle and he was pretty sure it wouldn't be the last one. He was still sitting on the same spot he had been when the kid showed up, he was unable to move even when watching the kid slice his brothers head off with one clean swipe. 

“Sans...” Papyrus' voice was shaky with fear, his final words were soft but his voice was full of terror. Again. Sans had allowed the human child to kill his little brother again. Again he had to watch his little brother turn into ash leaving behind only his red scarf.

“it's my turn now, huh kid?” There were tears running down from his eye sockets, not for his own death but his brothers. Even after all Sans had been through, seeing his brother like that; Seeing Papyrus like that, horrified and crying head in his hands before turning into ash, was too much. 

“hope tibia your friend the next time too kid.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scared, so scared. The feel of a cold blade slashing through bones of his neck made Papyrus snap awake in his bed. Sitting up and hugging his legs, crying; Papyrus felt like a kid after another bad dream.   
It was yet another snowy morning in Snowdin. The sun was peeking through the clouds making the room light up from time to time. Big orange tears were running down Papyrus cheek bones and his hands were shaking, his dream made him anxious.   
He had seen this nightmare before, he was certain of it, but somehow he had hard time remembering when. He tried to push the memory out of his mind while changing his pajamas into his battle body. 

Papyrus took a peek into the mirror before getting his scarf form where he had left it the night before. What he didn't expect to see was just what he did; a slash wound on his neck. He stared at the wound bones rattling. All the memories of the dreams flowed into his mind making his unnecessary breathing hitch.   
So.... it wasn't a dream? The cut wasn't that deep but it was still there. If all his nightmares had been real that would mean Sans was in trouble. Papyrus hurried out, ran through the city waving to the citizens on his way, he ran all his way to Sans work post to see his brother napping again. For first time it felt nice to see his lazy brother just sleeping. 

 

“Papyrus...” Sans was obviously talking in his sleep, but his tone hurt like the knife had. Sans was 'still having the bad dream'. 

“Sans” Papyrus said softly but his brother wasn't waking up. “SANS WAKE UP” Papyrus almost yelled while furiously shaking his brother to wake him up. 

“oh paps, what's up” Sans tried to say as casually as ever, but his voice was shaking.

“SANS WE NEED TO TALK, RIGHT NOW. COME.” Papyrus started dragging Sans back to home. Sans was still half asleep and rubbing his eye sockets.

“hey paps what about work what if a hu--” Papyrus stopped dead on his tracks causing Sans almost to collide with him.

“The human isn't coming until tomorrow.”

“hey paps.... you remember the resets...??” 

“YES” Papyrus said shortly, taking a deep breath before facing his brother continuing: “AND THAT'S EXACTLY WHY WE NEED TO TALK.”


	2. Bonetrousle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexi skellingtons hot and bothered (aka i succ at summaries too)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's a playlist i listen to while writing: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUXyBxeOeOVVesFZtlbqRo67O-CrRMt1t

“so...”   
After entering the house there had been a silence for a while. Papyrus had been pacing back and forth the living room, probably thinking a way to start the conversation.   
Every once in a while he stopped moving, opened his mouth to speak but then kept pacing around. 

“paps, come and sit down”   
Said Sans who had been sitting on the couch the whole time.   
Papyrus' pacing started to make him nervous, what exactly did his brother want to talk about? There had been these resets Sans wasn't proud of, those resets where he had done things that he regrets.  
Suddenly Papyrus stopped, saying: 

“SANS TAKE YOUR SHIRT OFF” 

Surely this was one of the weirdest requests his brother had asked from him in a long time. 

“wha...what??” A light blue glow rose to Sans cheeks when the hem of his shirt was caught by surprise. Sans stopped his brothers hands in panic, what the hell was going on.

“I need to see...” Papyrus' voice was softer than usual, and the look he gave to Sans while gently tucking the hem of his undershirt made chills run down Sans spine. 

Sans head was spinning, he had no idea what was going on but he gave a little shaky nod to his brother to proceed. “I need to see if you too are injured...”

“injured? What do you mean?”

“The human cut you” Explained Papyrus before continuing: “They cut me too.” Taking his scarf off and showing his newly formed scar to Sans Papyrus was still worried about his brother who got slashed on the chest. Surely his scar was much bigger. 

“Pap... look no broken bones or anything.” Said then Sans rising his shirt to expose uninjured rib cage. Papyrus examined his brothers bones carefully so there were no cuts or anything else. His hands traveled across his brothers ribs, slightly touching. 

Sans was sure that he was going to die for all this attention he got from Papyrus. The blue on his face deepened when Papyrus wanted to make sure that there weren't really anything on his chest by rubbing the ribs where the human had cut last time. 

“ODD... OH SANS ARE YOU OKAY YOUR FACE--” Papyrus reached to touch Sans blue face to feel the warmth but his hand was stopped by Sans who then shuttered: 

“I'm- I'm all right bro” Sans tucked his shirt down, hiding his bones from his brother before he asked him about his scar.

“OH THIS? IT DOESN'T HURT OR ANYTHING” Sans asked Papyrus to lean so he could get a better look of the new scar. There were multiple little scars all over Papyrus' body from cooking to battle but this one was new. Sans discovered that it wasn't really a deep wound or anything but he was still angry at the kid for doing something like this to his brother.

“i'm so sorry Pap to let something like this to happen...” Sans apologized still feeling the scar with his bony fingers. Papyrus was oddly quiet. When Sans took his eyes off the scar and looked to see Paps face he was surprised by how orange his brother was. Papyrus was blushing. Because of Sans' touch. Without warning Papyrus hugged his brother who was still sitting on the sofa. 

“D-Don't stop..” Papyrus whispered making Sans knees spaghetti “It- It feels so nice” There was a hand rubbing Sans' ribs gently. Sans wasn't sure what to do so he just listened his brothers orders to keep touching the others neck. 

“S-Sans I feel weird..” Panted Papyrus making Sans soul throb even more. He wanted to make his little brother feel good rather than weird, so he stopped rubbing the neck of Papyrus just before he kissed him. 

“Paps... Are you sure you want to do this..?” Sans asked, planting little kisses all over Paps neck. He could feel him shaking, his bones rattling, his body basically screaming yes.

“Nyes..”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Paps are you awake?” Sans asked the morning after when sun peaked from the window revealing a yet another snowy morning in Snowdin.   
Papyrus looked so innocent and sweet when sleeping. Sans hadn't seen anything so pure than his brother, yet he had feelings for him. Sans loved Papyrus with all his heart but he was still afraid of tainting his sweet little brother. 

“NNNN...” Mumbled Papyrus, covering his face ashamed by his actions last night.   
To reveal to his brother his feelings like that. Papyrus had squirmed and mewled under Sans touch. For the first time he had let someone touch his soul like that. Sans had known just the right parts where to touch him to make him crazy. Rubbing his soul gently, planting kisses near the scar on his neck, kissing him, his brother. Papyrus was sure not all brothers did things like them.

“heh you're cute bro..” Chuckled Sans, caressing the skull of a another skeleton. Sans seemed truly happy. His smile was the realest you could have. 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS IS NEVER CUTE!” Claimed Papyrus, crossing his arms and pouting. 

“heh yeah yeah bro” Sans clicked their teethes together, giving Papyrus a small skeleton kiss. 

“ANYWAY” Said Papyrus clearly embarrassed :”WHAT DO WE DO TO THE KID” Papyrus seemed worried, anxious even. 

“they're coming today..” Finished Sans, who was at least as scared as Papyrus. It was true that the timeline was reaching it's end as it had many times before. The human would come to Snowdin today. There was two day until next reset. 

“Sans I'm scared” 

“yeah me too..” They could only hope that this reset was different, that this time there would be no killing. If only Frisk would be... 

Human.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“SANS, THE SPAGETHI IS READY” Papyrus yelled from the kitchen. Both of them had decided that it would be better if neither of them got to work that day. They had decided to spend the last moments of reset together at home. 

“smells delicious” Sans lied but only to make his brother happy. He got to the kitchen lazily dragging his feet, yawning. Sans wished he was taller to give his brother a kiss.

“H-HERE” Papyrus placed a plate full of heart shaped spaghetti in front of Sans “I-IT'S SPECIAL SPAGHETTI FOR SOMEONE THE GREAT PAPYRUS L-LOVES!!” Papyrus turned bright orange while facing away hiding his embarrassment. Sans felt his soul throbbing, he wasn't really used to hear things like that coming out of his baby brothers mouth.   
Sans forked the spaghetti, it was really overcooked and fell to pieces easily but still he ate it all up, it was a precious gift from Papyrus after all. 

“thanks bro, 't was awesome” said Sans, wiping his leaking eye sockets; this was the meal he had waited for all the resets. He was happy for this reset to happen, but at the same time he was terrified for the next one. 

“NYEHEH.. OF COURSE IT WAS AWESOME, IT WAS MADE BY ME THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!” Said Papyrus who then continued after turning around and seeing Sans crying: “SANS, IS EVERYTHING OKAY?”

“yeah bro it's just....i'm afraid” Sniffled Sans, wiping his tears to his sleeves “i love you” he hiccuped. 

“There there..” Consoled Papyrus, hugging his brother tight patting his skull. “i love you too Sans”


End file.
